Conductive polymer thick film (PTF) circuits have long been used as electrical elements. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of PTF silver conductors in thermoforming procedures is not common. This is particularly important in circuits where a highly conductive silver composition is needed after the severe thermoforming process. Additionally, the typical substrate used for thermoforming is polycarbonate and very often the conductor is not compatible with this substrate. One of the purposes of this invention is to alleviate these issues and produce a conductive, thermoformable construction in which a printed transparent conductor with haptic response can be used either on a substrate of choice such as a polycarbonate or as part of the capacitive circuit stack where it can be printed below or above silver. Another key purpose of this invention is to introduce haptic response into the transparent conductor. Haptic technology, or haptics, is a tactile feedback technology which takes advantage of the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to the user. Haptic devices may incorporate tactile sensors that measure forces exerted by the user on the interface.